Projekt Red/File
|Edit tab}} File= Projekt Red's real identity unknown and her background a mystery. She was taken in, raised, and protected by Dr. Kal'tsit. Extremely talented in high mobility warfare, special ops and stealth combat. Projekt Red now serves as a Specialist Operator for Rhodes Island under Dr. Kal'tsit's guidance. Analysis Imaging test for this Operator showed clear outline of internal organs without any unusual dark spot. No unusual traces of Originium particles present in her system, no signs of infection, confirming her as Non-infected. ;Assimilation 0% :Operator Projekt Red showed no symptoms of Oripathy. ;Originium-Crystal Density 0.13u/L :Operator Projekt Red has come into contact with Originium in many missions and the number of exposures is increasing. She must be warned of the potential risks. Various physical examinations have returned normal results for Operator Projekt Red. I will handle the case file for this Operator after the process is complete. :— Kal'tsit Archives Archive 1 Operator Projekt Red's behavior in combat is not easily understood. Projekt Red's style seems more concise and... barbaric compared to your typical Operator. In daily life, Projekt Red is a mystery, seldom opening up to fellow Operators. They also question her background, based on her lack of education and socialization. Any mission requiring her presence signals great difficulty, with high potential casualties and losses, leading some Operators to nickname her "Reaper in a Red Riding Hood." But with time, Projekt Red has started to show her innocent side and warmed up to some other Operators. Maybe everyone will get to really know and accept her one day, and Projekt Red will become a real part of our community. Archive 2 To Projekt Red, she and other Lupus are not "wolves" as they are often called by the uninitiated. Initially, the medical staff viewed Projekt Red as a basic education problem, until she showed inexplicable cognitive abilities in several tests. When faced with an array of randomly arranged objects, Projekt Red would find a way to organize them. Some Medic Operators believe this to be a result of color blindness, that a defect or mutation in her nervous system enabled Red to recognize details imperceptible to a normal Lupus. On the other hand, some Medics believe Projekt Red has a unique Originium talent that enhances her awareness far beyond normal. Since Medical suspended their testing, most Operators have begun to accept Operator Projekt Red's ability as unique. Archive 3 CLASSIFIED INFORMATION 1. Prohibits all mention of Lupus Operators' violent reaction to Operator Projekt Red and remove such mentions from all public records. 2. Classify all relevant medical examinations and testing as medical staff access only. 3. Forbid review of and redaction of any relevant record. 4. Destroy test data. All above actions must be completed within 1-2 work days of signature. Ordered by:■ ■ ·■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ ■ Approved by: Dr. Kal'tsit, ■ ■ ■ ■ , Amiya Archive 4 Record Should we attempt to deepen our contact with "Grandma"? I think it's a very dangerous proposition. How will it affect Projekt Red? How has "Grandma" affected Projekt Red? What kind of entity or collective is "Grandma,"and how did it/they manage to affect her? What's obvious is, "Grandma" made Projekt Red who she is today. What she knows about the "wolves,"how strongly other Lupus feel about her, and possibly many more secrets... Whatever "Grandma" has planned is tied intimately to Projekt Red's future. While I tried to formulate some contingencies before, ultimately I chose to destroy all files and research data. I must not be rash. This has nothing to do with any risk assessment or theoretical study. Even though I cannot do nothing, I cannot be reckless, either. I must seize every second of the limited time frame we have to convince Projekt Red to acknowledge her existence. She has the right to choose for herself. :— Kal'tsit Archive 5 Amiya agreed, we needed a top-secret, highly efficient team. Projekt Red is an invaluable member of such a team, having served as one of its first members. She has issues, but that's not my problem, Kal'tsit will see to those. All I'm here to do is sharpen her fangs and her knife. Rhodes Island needs to take steps like this to ensure that sort of thing never happens again. the Doctor must accept this reality. :—— ■ ■ ■ ■ |-| Evaluation= Category:Projekt Red Category:Character files